The Happy Family
''The Happy Family ''is an upcoming 2019 American computer-animated comedy direct-to-video film produced by DreamWorks Animation SKG and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is based on the novel The Happy Family ''by Gertrude Elliot and directed by John McIntyre. It stars the voices of Jayma Mays, Novie Edwards, Bonnie Hunt, Louis C.K., Jack McGraw, Francesca Capaldi, Cuba Gooding Jr., Jim Belushi, Kimberly Williams-Paisley, Steve Carell, with Amy Poehler and Kyle MacLachlan, it will be released on Blu-Ray, DVD and Digital HD on April 7, 2019. Featuring the new single "Feels So Good" by GloZell feat. Kunal Nayyar. Summary This film centers on Gloria (Jayma Mays) who wants to make some fun plans to spend time with her family, also her 26th birthday is coming up in 3 days. Cast * Jayma Mays as Gloria Bell, Steve's wife who works at the restaurant as a waitress. Also she rides her bike to work. * Novie Edwards as Nicki Wiggens, Chris's wife and Gloria's friend who also works at the restaurant as a cashier. * Bonnie Hunt as Jennifer Bell, Gloria's Mother. * Louis C.K. as Steve Bell, Gloria's husband. * Jack McGraw as Mike Bell, Gloria's 6 yr-old and Katie's younger brother. * Francesca Capaldi as Katie Bell, Gloria's 8 yr-old daughter and Mike's older sister. * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Chris Wiggens, Nicki's husband. * Caleel Harris as Wayne Wiggens, Chris and Nicki's son. * Jim Belushi as Danny Smith, Olivia's husband. * Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Olivia Smith, Danny's wife. * Steve Carell as Patrick Haver, Rachel's husband. * Amy Poehler as Rachel Haver, Patrick's wife. * Kyle MacLachlan as Carl Bell, Gloria's Father. (''the beginning only) Soundtrack # Feels So Good (feat. Kunal Nayyar) - GloZell, written and produced by DJ Cassidy # I Will Survive - Aretha Franklin (Terry Hunter Extended Remix) # Unbelievable (feat. Hanson) - Owl City # Sax - Fleur East # Sweat Dreams (a Lullaby song) - Jayma Mays, written and performed by Jayma Mays # Feels (feat. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Big Sean) - Calvin Harris # Safety Dance - Crazy Frog # September - Earth, Wind & Fire (Cash Cash Remix), written and produced by Cash Cash, rap performed by: Will Fuller Lyric Video * Feels So Good (feat. Kunal Nayyar) - GloZell (From The Motion Picture The Happy Family) Trivia * The movie will be rated G. * This film will be directed by Mike Mitchell and co-directed by Craig McCracken. Special Effects * Legend3D '''(3D stereo conversion) Movie Clips * Opening Scene * Family Meeting * Teaching Gloria How To Dance * Amusement Park * Happy Birthday, Gloria (Ending Scene) Sound Effects * Hit, Cartoon - Big Head Bonk * Pick, Cartoon - Fibble Pick and Rise, High, 02 * Bite, Cartoon - Bone Bite * Zip, Cartoon - Big Whistle Zing Out * Door, Bell - Old Doorbell: Twist Style: Two Rings * Wilhelm Scream Presenters * Director: '''Mike Mitchell * Co-Director: Craig McCracken * Production Designer: David James * Character Designer: Craig Kellman * Art Director: Tony Siruno * Casting Director: Christi Soper Hilt * Head of Story: Rob Koo Credits Opening * DreamWorks Animation '''presents * a '''Mike Mitchell '''film * '''The Happy Family Closing * Directed by: Mike Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Craig McCracken * Produced by: Kristine Belson, p.g.a. * Executive Producers: Tiffany Ward, Conrad Vernon, Eric Darnell * Screenplay by: Michael Colton, '''Additional Screenplay Material by: '''Michael McCullers * Based on The Happy Family ''by: '''Gertrude Elliot' * Music by: Hans Zimmer * Jayma Mays, Novie Edwards, Bonnie Hunt, Louis C. K., Jack McGraw, Francesca Capaldi, Cuba Gooding Jr., Caleel Harris, Jim Belushi, Kimberly Williams-Paisley, Steve Carell, '''with '''Amy Poehler, '''and '''Kyle MacLachlan * Editor: Kent Beyda, a.c.e. * Head of Story: Rob Koo * Production Designer: David James * Senior Visual Effects Supervisor: Ken Bielenberg * Visual Effects Supervisors: Yash Agrawal, Philippe Gluckman, '''Digital Supervisor: '''Vimal Subramaniam * Head of Character Animation: Rex Grignon * Director of Previsualization: Kent Seki * Head of Layout: Nol Le Meyer * Art Director: Andy Blaik, Timothy Lamb * Associate Producer: Holly Edwards * Production Managers: Milind D. Shinde, Kelly Cooney Cilella, Virendra Chauhan * Animation Supervisors: Teji Aloysius, Mark Donald, Jason Ryan, David Torres, Robyne Powell * Head of Effects: David Lipton * Supervising Technical Director: KJ Jackson * Character Effects Supervisor: Damon Riesberg * Head of Lighting: Laura Grieve, * Lighting Supervisors: Aaron Smith, Milton E. Rodriguez-Rios, Ken Ball ,M. Scott McKee * Modeling Supervisor: Tony K. Williams * Surfacing Supervisor: John Wake * Character TD Supervisors: Lucia Modesto, Milana Huang * Final Layout Supervisors: David Murphy, Brian E. Newlin * Matte Painting Supervisor: Pete Billington * Crowds Supervisor: Kevin Vassey * Stereography: Phil Captain 3D McNally * Visual Consultant: Guillermo Navarro, ASC * Sound Designers/Supervising Sound Editors: Richard King, Michael Babcock * Re-Recording Mixers: Will Files, Gary Summers * Music Supervisor: Julianne Jordan * Casting by: Christi Soper Hilt Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Universal Pictures Category:2019 Films Category:Feature film Category:DreamWorks Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films based on British novels Category:2019 Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Comedy Category:Family films Category:Children's films Category:Children Category:Films directed by Mike Mitchell Category:Films scores by Hans Zimmer